Too Smug
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: There was nothing Bellatrix adored more than pleasing her Lord. He might attempt to restrain his emotions, but she knew he reacted positively to her efforts. B/V


A/N: Written for the OTP Boot Camp with the prompt 'breathless' and as a gift fic for Gamma :)

)o(

Bella knew she should not feel this way. She knew she should not feel so content and smug, but she could not help her mood. There was something so excitable and pleasing about hearing the noise and knowing they were caused by her.

Laying half on her Lord and half on his bed, she kept her gaze locked onto his beautiful face as she swept her tongue lightly over the base of his stomach. He did not look at her. His eyes were focused on the white ceiling above.

Her haughtiness continued as she slid her tongue lower, but still avoided her target. Lightly circling the area around his balls, her Lord's breath hitched and his member hardened even further.

"Do I please you, Master?" she murmured huskily as she lifted her mouth off his flesh and allowed her breath to linger over his skin.

His bloodied gaze flicked back down to her position submissively by his crotch. In the back of his irises she could see the emerging red gleam. "You would please me more," he said his voice slightly breathless as he struggled to keep his voice even, "if you would-"

His speech was cut off abruptly and transformed into a restrained gasp as her mouth closed around him. Sliding her lips over him, she lowered her head and took him deeper into her mouth. His familiar taste filled her taste buds as she kept her eyes glued to his face that he tried to keep blank.

It was a familiar routine. She would never presume that she was able to read his emotions, but she could gather cues and, after several pleasing years of serving her Lord in this way, she knew when he was enjoying her and fighting a battle to banish any expressions from his face. It was not obvious, but the twitch of his nose and how tight he pressed his lips together were clues she had memorised.

Closing her hands around his base she caressed the parts of him that she could not fit in her mouth as she sucked him into the roof of her mouth. The tightness and the constrictions caused another muffled gasp from her Master whose eyes had returned to the ceiling.

She did not mind. She still read the lines of strain in his face and she heard the tightness of his breath. He might not even have touched her, but her body was tingling pleasantly at what she was doing to him as she sank her mouth further down him.

There was one more silent gasp before she felt the inevitable hand close around her head and hold her in place. Flicking her eyes to stare into her Lord's eyes she did not fuss nor did she attempt to move as he bucked up into her. His hard length hit the back of her throat. She only made one strangled gasp at the original unpleasant sensation before she forced herself to relax as he thrust up into her again.

It was for her Lord. She would have slapped Rodolphus for even attempting to force her lower onto his cock or hold her head in place in such a way, but her Master would do whatever he wished. After experiencing this with him so many times her lips could only twitch upwards around him as he bucked upwards more erratically and his breathing became more uneven. Her Lord was notoriously composed. His actions were always calm, smooth and meticulous and his voice was equally as flawless, but even her Lord broke that train when he was close to his peak.

A peak that she had brought him to.

The strangled sound from her Master's thin lips could well have been a moan as he burst inside of her and shot liquid down her throat. She did not even consider spitting it out as she swallowed it down eagerly and slowly lifted her head from him.

Collapsed back against the pillows, with his hands folded beneath his head, his eyes were even closed for a moment as his breathing was slowly returning to normal. After barely half a minute his eyes opened and stared straight into what felt like her soul. Her face brightened in response. It was difficult to restrain herself from bending down and brushing her lips against him, but she did not wanting to upset him.

His hand untangled from behind his head and she rubbed against it like a cat as he stroked her cheek. "My Bella," he murmured softly his voice still breathless and she thought it could have contained as much affection as when he addressed Nagini. "Now you have pleased me."


End file.
